


Maybe good things come from unexpected places

by RNBWVPX



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Lila Rossi Bashing, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Multi, No idea what I’m doing lol, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percy is a Dork, class salt, for now, so is Adrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RNBWVPX/pseuds/RNBWVPX
Summary: Marinette has been dragged through mud for the past 5 years. Hawkmoth was finally defeated and now she has no clue where to begin. Her father isn’t her father? That’s new. Her actual father lives in New York? Ok then. She has half siblings and a new life ahead of her? Sign her up.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	1. Marinette

**Author's Note:**

> This is a disclaimer, but this is my first fic. Please keep things positive and let me know of any tips you might have :)

It’s been two weeks since we defeated Hawkmoth. Ever since that day I’ve been trying to fill the void in my life. I’ve been Ladybug for five years. She was my release for stress and now it’s like she’s not needed. Adrien or as I’ve recently figured out was Chat Noir. And based off the look in his eyes I don’t think he knew that his so called father was Hawkmoth. Much less Natalie being Mayura. As of now, I gave Chloe the bee miraculous back and she became a holder again but has a new look and name. Her outfit became more yellow based with black sleeves and boots with a stripe on her hips. Her hair came down and had a braided crown. She calls herself Abeille. Luka and Kagami were also given the snake and dragon miraculous. As of Rena Rouge and Carapace, they have been benched due to how they act as civilians.  
Well.... it’s mainly Alya while Nino tried to soften the blows that her and Lila throw. After they do their thing he discreetly helps whoever they hurt. Honestly I think it’s sweet that he’s helping them but should just stay away from the liar and accomplice. They bring everyone down who’s near them and nobody is aware of it. Finally, I gave Alix the bunny miraculous. She proved herself to be a holder and is officially a part of the group. 

Anyway... back to the present. I’ve sent an essay in for a trip to New York. Granted Liar decided to steal my credit and half the class believed her. Lucky for me I know exactly what the contest is for. Maman has recently disclosed that Papa isn’t my birth father and that my actual birth father lives in New York City somewhere. Since my parents don’t have a whole lot of money I decided to try a contest that would allow my whole class to go on an exchange program at Goode High School. I talked it over with literally everyone who has a part in this and they all think it’s a good idea. I think Papa was heartbroken tho but I reminded him that he’ll always be my Papa even if I find my real father.  
  


*****

Just my luck. Liar convinced the class to leave me at the airport with Alix. Luckily they can’t do anything without me there. Everything is under my name and can only be accessed when I’m there. We called a taxi and went to our hotel. As expected, the class was still in the lobby, and as expected nobody could get into the rooms and Ms. Bustier was taking it out on the poor receptionist. She looked so annoyed with my classmates and teacher. 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t let you have your rooms until the winner of the contest is here.” 

“But the winner was Lila Rossi! Who else could it possibly be?!” At this point she’s too far in her little peaceful Akuma free world to realize that maybe, just MAYBE, her class president had something to do with it. 

“Hello Im Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the contest winner. Could I please have the keys to the rooms?” 

“Of course! Congratulations on the contest. The rooms are built for two people a piece.” 

In the end Lila and Alya ended up together, Rose and Juleka, Myléne and Chloe, Kim and Max, Nathaniel and Marc, Adrien and Nino, Ivan has his own room, and Alix and I are sharing. 

Lila started her whole ‘why does Marinette decide who sleep where? I have to have a solo room due to *insert injury/condition here*.’ I ignored her and took Alix to our room. 

“So, Mari, what’s the real reason we are here? It can’t just be because of the contest.” And she started the questioning process.

“To be fair Alix, I always have reasons for everything. But I am looking for someone if you must know.”

She looks confused but nods anyway. 

“I get it Mar. But who could you be looking for? I thought all of your family lived in Paris or China?”

“Actually, according to Maman, Papa isn’t my birth father. It’s actually someone who lives around here I guess.”

Alix nodded understandingly and we both got ready for bed. We actually plan on visiting MOMA and other sights while here. Though I made sure to include a few free days for us to shop or in my case try to find my missing family.


	2. Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico sensed something weird coming into New York. Not sure whether it’s good or bad, he gathers two of the strongest demigods he knows to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is slightly OOC in this but oh well. As for the comments about who Mari’s parent is, you’ll just have to wait and see. When it comes to Adrien, I was planning on making him a Legacy. Please keep the comments positive and enjoy:)

Let this be recorded so nobody can use my words against me. The ONLY reason I go to the camps is because of three people. Will, Hazel and sometimes Reyna. And MAYBE Jason If he can stop acting like Percy does when excited. Remind me again what I saw in Percy? Why do I... What was that? Felt like something’s here and has a dead feeling to it. 

Normally I would go to Dad but it doesn’t seem to be dangerous to a degree. It mainly feels like a small and slightly powerful aura. Welp.. only one thing to actually do and I really don’t want to call them but you never know what could happen. After my semi-internal debate, which I can safely say scared a few campers in the process, I threw a drachma into some mist.

“Oh Fleecy do me a solid. Show me Percy Jackson.” I whispered only loud enough to be heard. Then the cheesy face of my cousin popped up in the rainbow. Lucky for me he’s eating cookies and appears to be at his mom’s house.

“Hey Neeks! What’s up?” Keep in mind that it sounds like his voice was completely garbled. “One, don’t call me Neeks. Two did you feel a strange Power around your area?” At this point I’m slightly irritated about this whole mess and just got straight to the point.

“Now that you mention it there was a surge a few minutes ago. Now that I’m actually talking about it, wanna call Thals and check it out?” I sincerely don’t know how Annabeth can date him at this point. And so I deploy my old friend Sarcasm.   
“ No Percy, I IMmed you to tell you just to do nothing about it.”

“Geez Neeks, and here I thought you cared about me. I’m wounded.” With that statement I glare at his dramatic show.

“Get your butt to Central Park or I’ll tell Thals that you were being an idiot and ran into another fight head first. Not even Jason would save you.” I snorted slightly when he yelped and swiped at the rainbow in a rush. Turns out that Thalia makes a decent threat. After that I walked to the infirmary to talk to Will for a minute. It’s been about six months since the war and about two weeks after that, Will and I started dating. I walked in and Will was dealing with another Ares kid who went too far with sparring.

“Hey, Sunshine.” He looks up from wrapping the kid’s arm and does his signature blinding smile.

“Hey, Nico! How’s it going?” He just finished with the kid and comes up to hug me.

“I gotta head to Central Park for Underworld business. I figured I’d come here and let you know that I’ll be gone for an hour or two.” He looks concerned for a second but then goes into, as I call it, “Doctor Sunshine Mode”

“You better not use your powers too much. I don’t want you to fade into shadows because you overworked yourself again. It’s bad enough that your sleep is as horrid as it is.” It’s kind of cute that he worries about me so much. Not many people actually do that.

“I know. I’ll be careful, don’t worry.” I kiss his cheek and walk out of the infirmary. I then shadow traveled to Central Park. Averagely, I can do around three jumps solo per day, and if it’s more than two people with me, it’s only twice. Anyway, I walked through the park until I got to the normal place where Thalia, Percy and I meet. I climbed a tree and began to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for my update schedule, I’ll probably be uploading daily this week and after that it’ll probably be once or twice a week.


	3. Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is just trying to not get attacked today. Sometimes the only way to prevent average destruction of property is to play mediator between his two cousins who can do a lot of damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep the comments positive and Enjoy:)

When Nico called me he had this “I’m mad at something so If you value your life, you better listen to me” look. The moment I swiped the message, I immediately IMmed Thals.

“ Yo, Pinecone face.” 

“What the hades do you want, Kelphead?” Oh schist... She doesn’t seem to be in a good mood.

“ Neeks IMmed me, he needs us in Central Park.” I put my hands up in surrender to at least attempt to not get electrocuted. Thalia has a big temper, not sure if that’s solely her or it’s the drama king talking. Either way I’d rather i wasn’t fried to a crisp.

“How soon?” 

“As soon as possible.” 

After that I swiped at the message and called blackjack. 

“Hiya Boss.”

“Hey buddy.” At this point I just let him call me whatever. Between him and every single animal that my dad created/rules over calling me a Lord. Anyway, we high-tailed it to Central Park after me promising Blackjack some doughnuts. Thalia was there already so I went over to her. 

“Hey, Thals.”

“Why’d you call me here?” She looks irritated still. This will not end well.

“To be fair, Nico wanted me to call you. Do not electrocute the messenger. There was a bit of a surge here a few hours ago so he wanted the three of us to investigate.”

“You’re lucky Jackson. Also why the three of us?”

“Because I need to investigate. You two are the strongest not immortal people I know. There’s people here who by all accounts should’ve been dead five years ago but Thanatos never found them. An entire French class to be exact.” Welp Death Breath is here now. I’m surrounded by two people who I really don’t want to anger.

“Are they like Magnus?” I’m honestly curious about this now.

“No, Magnus and his friends are actually dead with the paperwork to prove it. These kids were seen by Death at least seven different times each. They just disappeared like something reversed it.” Can someone reverse death without the doors?

“The doors are still closed, aren’t they?” Dam Thals, beating me to the punch.

“They’re still closed. They’re being guarded now after the war.” Well that’s good news I guess. 

We weren’t worried about our weapons or anything because of the mist. That is until one of those kids from the French class walked up to us asking about them.


	4. Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s split up,” she said. “It’ll be fun,” She said. Who knew the liar was actually telling the truth for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep comments positive and enjoy:)

Somehow, Lila convinced the class to split up in one of the busiest cities in the country. I mean hey I’m not complaining, after being ladybug for 5 years I have solid reflexes. It’s the others I worry about. Though honestly I don’t think I actually care. Anyway, Alix and I are walking through Central Park when I saw these three teenagers with weird weapons. The girl in silver had a bow and quiver on her back. The taller boy had a sword? And the shorter one had a black sword. I don’t think Alix sees them. She’s mumbling about weirdo baseball players. Honestly I was curious on why they have them. So, Alix walked into some stores saying to head to the hotel when I’m done. I then go up to them.   
“ Excuse me, why do you have swords?” I asked nervously.

“Wait you can see the swords?” The taller guy questioned.

“I mean my friend said they were bats but given your reaction I can tell they’re not.”

“Do you know both of your parents?” The girl asked. This is getting weird.

“I know my mom but I don’t know my birth father.” I said tilting my head.

“Where are you from?” I’m guessing the shorter boy is Italian based on the accent. “Paris, France. Why?” I’m seriously nervous with the questioning. This is getting weirder. “Come with us, you are looking for your dad right?”

“Well yeah but I can’t just go with you guys. I’m here on a class trip. We go back in a month, just before the summer break.”

“Are you in the transfer program at Goode? I heard an entire class from Paris was switching with the French class that is taught there.” The taller guy looked curious. I nodded a bit and the girl continued the questions

“Even then, it shouldn’t take long. Maybe two hours at most. Wait, where IS your class? You said you were here with them. Did they leave you?”   
“A liar in my class convinced everyone to split up. I have to be back at the hotel at 8. I guess if it doesn’t take too long I could go.”

“Great! Neeks wanna do the honors?” The taller boy said immediately bouncing up. “Don’t call me Neeks. Will’s gonna kill me but sure, whatever.” Neeks said. I think it’s a nickname now that I think about it.

“Can I have your names? I’m Marinette by the way.”

“Oh schist, I knew we were forgetting something. I’m Percy Jackson, this is Thalia and Nico.” Both of them wave to be polite. Nico looked to be lost in thought. He snapped out of it in a second though.

“You might want to hold on tight, Marinette. I expect McDonald’s later Perce.” We then faded into shadows.

When we teleported or whatever that was, Nico fell over and looks like he passed out. Immediately I grabbed ahold of him to keep him from falling. Honestly he looks more exhausted that when I met him.

“Nico? Are you ok?” I think whatever he did cost him some energy.

“He’ll be alright, this normally happens when he shadow travels. Though I recommend being there when he wakes up, he might freak out or something if we aren’t there after a jump like that.” Percy explained. I think he’s had to give that explanation a lot of times to memorize it. I didn’t mind though. It was kind of comforting in a way. Plus I feel this weird connection to the three of them. Almost like we are already family or something. I stood up with Nico holding me like he was a koala. His grip tightened as if he thought I’d leave. Everyone was staring at me as if I had three heads or something. I ignored them for the most part and continued walking with Percy and Thalia. We walked through whatever this place is... it looks like a hardcore American summer camp. Everyone was wearing an orange T-shirt and honestly if I end up staying here I don’t want one. I might make a personal one though, to have one at least.


	5. Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and her new friends are at camp. Percy is making some deductions on her parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mari’s parent will be revealed next chapter so be on the lookout for it. Please keep the comments positive and enjoy:)

Marinette is kinda weird but in a good way. Nico got attached by the looks of it and he’s not really that trusting when it comes to new people. She has an aura similar to Travis and Connor’s now that I think about it. She doesn’t look like she’d be a child of Hermes though. She reminds me of Hazel in a way. Sweet but could commit murder if pushed. My one question is how can she carry Nico like that and not get tired. He’s like an entire foot taller than her. I mean I think they’re technically the same age. Nico might be physically older though. They’re both pretty short anyway. Anyway, we continued the impromptu tour of camp on the way to the Big House.

“Chiron, we got a new camper!” I yell as we walked up.  
“Hello Percy, Thalia, and who might you be young one?”

“Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” “Hello Marinette, I am Chiron. Welcome to Camp Half-blood. A safe haven for all Greek and Roman Demigods should they need it.” “What’s with the shirts then? Honestly who designed them to be THAT shade of orange?” Wow. I thought I was sassy. Maybe we could be good sass-partners or something

“You don’t have to wear them if you don’t want to. Most campers do though.” Chiron explained. He had a very slight offended look to him but didn’t say anything about it. Marinette reminds me of Nico more and more the longer she’s with us. Maybe they’ll be decent friends later on. They both don’t like the camp shirts and it seems like Nico has his own reasons for befriending her. I doubt it’s to learn more about Marinette’s class’ weirdness surrounding death. She has an unpredictable feeling around her. Like she could either help us or destroy us with a single thought. Sounds like she’d fit in pretty well.  
We gave her an actual tour and answered some questions and took her to the Hermes cabin. I don’t expect her to be claimed right away even with the gods swearing that they would. I give it around two days before she is. I honestly expect her to be a child of Aphrodite or something. She doesn’t have an Athena vibe, nor the telltale gray eyes. We left Nico with her considering he has a pretty strong grip on her. Honestly I was barely trying when it came the time to try and remove him. The kid doesn’t sleep most of the time. I do the same sometimes, Tartarus can do that. It’s gotten to the point where Annabeth is staying in my cabin full time so we could help each other. Maybe Marinette could help Nico in ways that we couldn’t. Maybe she could connect on a deeper level than anyone else could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mari is canonly like 4’10” and Nico is like 5’11”... didn’t realize this till after I wrote it lol but oh well. Being LB can be a major workout.


	6. Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Mari hang out for a bit and reveal a lot of things. All he knows is that Marinette is now his honorary sister and some of her classmates might go missing in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep the comments positive and enjoy:)

“They said you could help me find my birth father, or at least siblings or something?” A voice questioned. She sounded familiar. As I thought that everything started coming back to me. I felt this presence in the City so Percy, Thalia and I looked for the cause. We met Marinette and discovered she is a demigod, so I shadow traveled us to Camp. Then I passed out on her. I blinked slowly considering we were outside I guess. I honestly felt safe with her. Like how I felt with Bi and later Hazel and Reyna.  
“We have reason to believe that you’re the daughter of Hermes.” After that, they walked her to the Hermes cabin saying it might be temporary. That is until she gets the Hermes symbol right above her head. They let me stay here for a bit, which I’m grateful for.  
I honestly just kept hugging her like a teddy bear at this point. If I get up, she might leave and honestly I don’t want that happening.   
“I see you’re up Nico. You okay?” She giggled, concern was laced in her voice though.  
“I... how?... yeah I’m fine. Thanks by the way.” I mumble out. I’m pretty sure that my face is red at this point.  
“It’s no problem. I understand. I’m guessing that you don’t sleep often?”  
“Nightmares.” I muttered. I still don’t want to get up, mainly so she doesn’t see the look on my face.   
“I get them too, but I’m guessing yours are probably worse. If you need someone to talk to I’m here, and I won’t pressure you either.” She hugged me gently.  
“You remind me of my sister. She always did this for me when we were little. She was all I had before camp.”  
“I’m sure she still thinks of you every day.” I think Marinette actually understands me. She’d get along with Hazel pretty well. Reyna too.   
“I think full introductions are due, aren’t they?” She said smiling. I sat up at this point and saw her eyes had a broken look to them.   
“Well, I’m Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades.”   
“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, daughter of Hermes.” I laugh a bit at the the goofy voice she used and she beams. After that I started filling her in on all things demigod. I also took the time to ask her about her mom and adoptive father to pass time.   
“Welp... that explains a lot.”  
“What do you mean?” My cryptic self confused her.  
“It explains why you’re a Hermes kid. You’re quick to react, able to get out of a lot of situations easily. You could probably get away with being a pickpocket if you want to. I’m sure your siblings will train you at some point.”I explain. I genuinely want to protect her at this point. I don’t think she’ll let me though.  
“Now that I think about it, we do need to establish the hierarchy. I’m adopting you as my friend so you should probably be aware of some habits I have. Considering you don’t sleep and neither do I most of the time.” Welp, we will be sleep deprived often then.  
“Hazel normally gets me to sleep when she’s here but other than that I was on my own. Reyna does the same here and there. Oh Schist. What do I tell Hazel? Or Reyna?” I started fumbling for another Drachma at this point.  
“Hazel? Reyna?” Oh right I forgot to tell her about them.  
“Hazel’s my sister. She’s physically 13 but was originally from the 1940s like me. She’s really sweet though. Reyna is the praetor of Camp Jupiter, she kinda adopted me as her brother. I think she might do the same to you.”  
“Wait, you’re from the 1940s? You know, I’m beyond the point of being surprised at this point. First it was mini-god-beings possessing jewelry that I had to wield to keep the world from falling into chaos, then it was the discovery of me being a demigod, now it’s this.” She looked like she was internally screaming at herself.   
“Uhh Mari?” No reply.  
“Mari?” After that I just hugged her.  
“Mar. Calm down. Please? You look like you’re going a bit too deep there.” She smiled a bit but trained her eyes to the ground.  
“I’m fine. Everything that happened in the last five years decided to wait until now to hit me.” She hugged me back and explained everything that happened in the last five years. Apparently that feeling I got was a bunch of mini deities. It also explains the close calls with Death. All I know is that I’m seriously going to attack half of her class. We sat in silence for a bit after that.  
“Hey Nico?”  
“Yeah Mar?”   
“If you could go back to change something so nobody could get hurt... would you?” I thought about that before and honestly, if she would’ve asked me a year ago, I’d have a completely different answer.  
“... No. Because then I wouldn’t have you, Hazel, Will, or Reyna and even if I still had Bi I’d feel lonely.”  
“I’m glad you’re my friend. You feel like everything a brother should be.”   
“And I’ll protect you from anything that can hurt you. I know you can probably protect yourself but you are one of the only people I have now. But I want you to be safe.” I am seriously adopting her. She is my honorary sister now.  
“NICO WHAT THE ACTUAL HADES DID YOU DO?!?” Oh fudge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the whole Mari’s dad is Hermes is very anticlimactic. However, I mainly want Mari to have a good relationship with her siblings/honorary siblings.(yes, I said honorary siblings, as in 4+) Mar is gonna end up being adopted by the entire camp at this rate lol.


	7. Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari gains a cabin of siblings and some honorary ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep the comments positive and enjoy:)

“Please don’t use his dad’s name as a curse word.” I say, now standing. The blonde looks a bit red after seeing that Nico was the only one there. He’s a bit tanned and has blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a camp t-shirt and shorts.   
“Wait, you’re the new demigod?”

“Considering I’m here, yes. I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Will Solace, Nico’s boyfriend and doctor. Has he shadow traveled recently? Or used any of his powers?”   
“I think he shadow traveled us here, he passed out afterwards but I took care of him.” Oh, Percy was there too and another blonde. Will looks like Adrien but was tan and has blue eyes eyes. He’s wearing a camp t-shirt and shorts. The other blonde next to Percy had shorter hair, blue eyes, glasses and a small scar on his lip. He introduced himself as Jason.

“Did he become intangible at all?” Will asked me a bunch of questions that I answered to the best of my ability. Nico’s face burned and he pressed himself into my side after a minute.

“I’ve only known her for a few minutes, but If anyone hurt Marinette, more than her class already has, I’d attack everyone in this camp, then myself” Everyone was silently agreeing with Nico at this point. I think I’ll end up baking them something later. I met Connor, Travis and Cecil who plan to show me how to prank and pickpocket. The little ones really like me which is good. I guess all of my siblings swipe something from the other cabins at one point or another considering there is a bunch of jewelry, books, and other things in here. It reminds me of my room in Paris, chaotic yet slightly organized. I don’t want to leave but I need to protect the miraculous. I ended up getting a knife and a dagger from Cecil since I don’t have any weapons and I was just claimed. Percy’s girlfriend, Annabeth, offered to teach me when I’m here. I accepted since I need to learn how to use it. After that, we were planning for what I’d do when I go back to my hotel. “Until you’re trained, maybe one of us should be with you in case monsters show up.” “That’s reasonable but what about my class questioning me and when I go back to Paris?” Will and Nico share a silent conversation which oddly has Nico using puppy dog eyes. Will sighed and nodded his head.

“Nico and I will be going with you, and will tag along to Paris. We can find an apartment or something.”

“What if you guys stayed with me? It would save you from spending a lot of money and my parents wouldn’t mind.”

“Seems fair enough.” Will said laughing.

“What about Hazel? I feel like she’d want to know about this.”

“What about me?” A girl walked in at this point. Her hair was a dark caramel color and she had eyes that resembled gold. She was a few inches shorter than Nico and definitely taller than me.

“Uhh hi. I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng, daughter of Hermes.” I stick my hand out awkwardly.

“I’m Hazel Levesque. Daughter of Pluto.” She shakes my hand politely.

“So Nico, when did you plan on telling me about your new friend ?” She still smiled when saying that, though I don’t think there are underlying messages there.

“I was about to IM you but these idiots came in.” Percy, Will and the other boy faked hurt expressions.

“So what are you planning on doing?”

“Wanna go to Paris?”

“Let’s do it! Who’s all going?”

“Mar, me, you, and Will.” Nico replied.

”And us. No way are we letting our little sister be picked on.” Travis piped up gesturing to himself and Connor. That’s six of us now. Me, Hazel, Nico, Will, Travis, and Connor. I think there’s a two extra rooms in the bakery. And we have a futon for when we have extra relatives over. 

“Sounds like a plan. Just curious, but are you guys fluent in French?”

“We all taught each other languages a few months ago. So we should be fine.”   
“Good. Well, I have to head back to the hotel, Alix is likely forming a search party by now.” “Take a few Drachmas with you, and a prism. Just throw a drachma into a rainbow and say ‘Oh Fleecy, do me a solid’ then say who you want the message to show. I’d also avoid technology for now if I were you.” Wait. Why technology? Must be a demigod thing I guess. Good thing I have Kaalki with me. I could pick them up after I get back to Paris. When I got back to the room, Alix asked me about what I was doing and who those kids were. I told her that they turned out to be my cousins on my dad’s side. She asked if I met him and if I have any siblings. I told her everything, minus the mythological details of course. After that, we went to bed to prepare for going to Goode. We might see Percy and Annabeth there now that I think about it. He mentioned going there with her for their final year before going to college in California. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, the Mari protection squad is growing lol


	8. Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari was getting ready for the day when Adrien noticed something that she was not prepared for. Good thing Percy and Annabeth are showing them around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien’s ties to all this will be revealed in the chapter. He also might/might not get a few death threats from some of Mari’s siblings lol  
> Please keep the comments positive and enjoy:)

The next morning, we all got ready for school. I designed outfits for my friends and I for this. We are all themed as our hero personas, except Adrien and I anyway. Adrien’s is Ladybug themed, and mine is based off of Chat Noir. I even included a headband with cat ears. I even kept my knife and dagger hidden in my belt. I doubt anyone would notice anyway but I like being cautious. Adrien looked confused for a second.

“Hey, Mari?”

“What’s up?”

“Why do you have a knife and dagger?”

“Wait, you see them? They’re not something else?”

“Uhh yeah? Why wouldn’t I see them?”

“Stay by me today, I want you to meet someone. He’ll be able to explain better than I can.”

“He?” He looked very confused. I forgot that I didn’t mention my true reasons for being here to him yet.

“One of my several newly found big brother figures. We’ll see him today hopefully.” We caught up to the rest of the class and Liar wanted to catch a cab. 

She also had the NERVE to claim that our outfits were MDC knockoffs. We all ignored her of course, she doesn’t know originals even if she was slapped in the face with one. My friends and I decided to walk since the Hotel was two blocks away from Goode. We were joking around as always and arrived five minutes later. 

I saw Percy and Annabeth standing in the office. I grabbed Adrien and we walked over to say hi. Adrien looked confused for a second but I’m guessing he thought that Percy was who I was talking about and didn’t say anything. 

“Hey, Percy. Annabeth. This is Adrien, my boyfriend.”

“You look like you’re a good guy, and probably got threatened at least once. However, don’t hurt my honorary sister, got it? Anyway, I’m Percy, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth.” Wow, he really does act like the sea, calm one second and dangerously threatening in the next.

“Uhh, nice to meet you?” Adrien looks a little spooked, but brushes it off. 

“Percy? Adrien saw my knife. I don’t know if he’s like us or mortal though.” Annabeth looks like she’s thinking this out.

“The safest way to tell would be to take him to camp. The only problem with that is the fact that we have school. You can use Kaalki still right?” I nod and Adrien looks incredulous.

“You told them about the miraculous, Mar? Why them? You waited two years for our reveal and three for everyone else.”

“You can tell him, Mar.” I nod.

“I’ll explain during lunch, I promise. Right now, we need to get to our class.” 

“Good news, Mar. You, your friends, and Adrien are in the same classes as Annabeth and I.” Adrien glared at this. I grab his hand and squeeze it slightly. We all walked to our classes. At around Noon, we all go to lunch.Well, we “went to Lunch” as in we walked to an abandoned classroom and I got Kaalki to take us to Thalia’s Tree. 

“Adrien, this is going to sound extremely crazy even for my standards but try to walk past the tree.” He looks confused, but does so. He walked right past the tree. Annabeth and Percy don’t look surprised, but I sure was. Adrien is a demigod, or at least a second generation legacy. He looked back at me and I motioned for us to go back through Kaalki’s portal. 

“What was that about, Mari? Why did you say to try?”

“Adrien, you’re like us. A Demigod, or at least a second generation legacy. If you weren’t, you wouldn’t have been able to walk past the tree.”

“Demigod? Like the Greek heroes?” His eyes hold a bit of excitement in them. 

“Technically yes. Well, all but Heracles, he’s a jerk. Piper met the guy, it involved a cornucopia shooting fruit and yelling. Anyway, all of the myths are real. Greek, Roman, Norse, Egyptian, and possibly MANY others. They don’t acknowledge each other often, until recently that is.”

“Monsters, Gods, heroes. Titans, giants, etc. are very real. Most try to kill kids like us.” Annabeth took over when Percy started rambling. 

“So I’m the kid or grandkid of some god? And I’m literally always going to be two seconds from dying?” Percy and Annabeth both nod. Adrien starts laughing.

“What else is new. Honestly, Mar I’m just surprised you told them about LB so quickly. You were always the cautious one out of the team.” After that, we continued school for the rest of the day. Adrien and I decided to go “exploring” and Ms. Bustier didn’t care. I’m not surprised about that part. Anyway, I had Kaalki open a portal to the Hermes Cabin and was tackled by my siblings. Adrien was tied between being concerned and laughing at me. Travis walked in and helped me up. 

“Hey, Mar. How was school? And who’s that? Your boyfriend?” He made a smug facial expression and Adrien went red. 

“If you must know, Travis, this is Adrien and yes he is my boyfriend.” I was very blunt about it but it was more fake than anything.He stared at Adrien and then looked at me. 

“Well, Adrien. Hurt my sister and I promise that no matter how many times you get something new, it’ll go missing in five minutes, no matter what it is. And the entire camp will attack you if you step foot here.”

Adrien looks scared now. I grab his hand again, iI squeezed it slightly. 

“I don’t plan on hurting her so don’t worry about that. Plus if in the event where I do, I won’t stop you.”

“Good. Anyway, welcome to the most disorganized yet organized place in the entirety of camp. The Hermes cabin. Second home to Mari and home to all the unclaimed and Hermes kids. You know, Mar, you’re right about him being a pale and green eyed, slightly shorter Will. I definitely see it now. 

“Who’s Will?” 

“He’s the counselor for Cabin Seven. He’s also Nico’s boyfriend and head healer. I hope you know that you’ll probably be threatened a lot more. Like half of camp has adopted Mari at this point. Granted that’s because four of the seven have adopted her already, but still.”

Adrien nods at this. I take him on a tour of camp. Well, Travis did and I tagged along. We stopped in Cabin 7 to say hi to Will and Nico and They just stared at Adrien. They immediately threatened him and he said the same thing he told my siblings. We also figured out that Adrien’s mom was a child of Apollo and actually lived in Camp Jupiter before she went to Paris. After a few hours, we went back to the hotel and were barraged by questions from our roommates. We explained that we went “exploring” and ended up by the Empire State Building. Overall it’s been very eventful in the span of three days. I get the feeling that more is still to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to try and update at least every Sunday. I’m also going to try updating on Wednesdays too but We’ll see.


	9. Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a month or so of staying in New York, Marinette and her friends head home to Paris with her siblings in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep the comments positive and enjoy:)

Our time in New York has come to an end. As of right now, Lie-la and her posse have tried seven times to get my friends and I into trouble. Whether it is framing us for cheating, sneaking stuff into school that shouldn’t be there, or trying to start rumors. Lucky for us, Percy’s step-dad is a teacher here. None of them have gotten away with it, much to Miss Bustier’s and the class’ chagrin. Percy told Mr. Blofis about the things that Lila did back in Paris. It’s safe to say that there is an actual anti-bullying policy here. Lila and Alya got more detention than probably anyone else in the class. 

Anyway, Adrien and I were sitting together on the plane, Alix and Chloe were together, and Luka and Kagami were sitting together. And the rest of the class were their usual, gullible, selves. Alya broke up with Nino at some point. Apparently he “cheated” on her according to a certain liar. He got mad at her for believing Lila over him and stormed away. He later apologized to Adrien and I for not sticking up for me. I told him that he was forgiven. I knew he was just trying to stay with Alya. I also told him that it would take a bit to gain my trust again. He agreed and we hugged for the first time in a while. Chloe and Alix gave him death threats if he hurt me again. Adrien was just happy to actually have his best friend back.

Once we got back to Paris, I went into an Alley with Adrien and we had Kaalki make a portal to camp. Once we did, out came Nico, Hazel, Will, Travis, and Connor. I showed them around while we went to the bakery. I told Maman about everything that happened in New York and that I have a lot of siblings now. She was happy that I found what I was looking for. As for the room situation, Hazel is staying in my room, Nico and Will are in the first spare room and Travis and Connor are in the other. They’re going to be going to my school for a while since they don’t want me to be hurt by my class anymore. I decided to introduce them to my friends too. Kagami and Luka were pretty chill when it came to my siblings. I’m pretty sure that Kagami and my brothers are planning on skewering anyone who messes with me. Luka, Hazel and Will were trying to calm everyone down. It was chaos. It didn’t help that Plagg was laughing at everyone and Tikki was trying to calm him down.   
  
After that, we decided to walk to Chloe’s hotel. Nico and Will were looking around as we went along. Hazel and I were keeping Connor and Travis from pickpocketing everyone that walked by. Adrien was already there. After we found out about Hawkmoth, Chloe’s family took him in to let him stay in Paris. I also called Luka, Alix and Kagami to have them meet us there. 

The only one who knows about everything is Adrien. Everyone else only knows that I have siblings now. When we got to Chloe and Adrien’s floor, everyone was surprised in more ways than one. Chloe and Alix were curious about why there are so many people here. Kagami showed up and started talking about sword fighting with Nico. Hazel and Luka just sat there talking about chaotic friends. After a while, we decided to walk the city. We found Andre and he gave the couples their Ice cream. After that, we went to the Seine and walked in and out of shops. Apparently Drachmas are able to be spent here. I’m not too surprised about that one. From what Hazel told me, the Mist is useful and weird at the same time. It shields mortals yet makes our lives harder. Travis is teaching me how to pickpocket, and Connor is showing me how to do worse pranks. According to Hazel, I should be able to manipulate the Mist. I’m not really that surprised considering how much magic being a guardian has. Adrien is learning basic healing skills from Will. He’s also learning Both archery and how to sword fight in both Greek and Roman styles. Chloe let’s us use the gym in the Hotel for it all. Hazel is learning to bake from Maman and Papa. She’s a natural so far and they said she could help out when she’s here. Nico is learning how to play the guitar to surprise Will. Luka offered to teach him. It turns out that he’s a pretty good singer. I guess Will had a similar idea. He’s learning to bake Nico’s favorite sweets with Hazel and my parents. Travis and Connor are plotting pranks for my classmates.

I guess they’re all transferring to my class which will be interesting. Nino and Adrien caught up and after a while, I deemed Nino to be worthy of permanently having Wayzz. His transformed outfit was dark green with a lighter green on his front. He lost the hood and his domino mask had was light green with a dark trim. His shield was on his back still. He called himself Tortue. Naturally, he was threatened by my siblings when introduced. They scared him to death too. But everything ended up decent in the end. By the time everyone was settled in the class, Lila and Alya got fine red and green glitter in their face and hair, courtesy of Connor. The rest of the class got their shoes superglued to the floor, thanks to Travis. They tried blaming me for it but everyone who was with me vouched for me. Plus I had Chloe catch it on video. Everyone thought I did it. I wish I did to be honest. Lucky for me, Chloe and Adrien backed me up completely. Alix and Nino were crying of laughter by the end of it all. Things definitely turned around after New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Im just going to stick with Sundays for updates. It’s easier to add things to it over the span of a week than what I thought about originally doing. :)


	10. Hazel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel observes Mari’s class. They’re too far down the rabbit hole to help them come to their senses. She also notices how much everyone has changed compared to the time before meeting Mari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the random hiatus, life got me distracted and stuff... I’ll update when I can but I’m running low on patience to write a whole chapter in a certain amount of time. Please keep the comments positive and enjoy:)

We’ve been living with Mari for a few days now, and honestly I think two people might mysteriously disappear if it weren’t for Will, Mari and I. Travis and Connor have been planning pranks for the Liar and the Gossiper. Nico just has that resting murder aura around him, only stopping when Will or Mari is around.   
Today is the first day of school for us demigods. Adrien and Will offered to tutor Nico and I since we haven’t been to school in years. We walk into the classroom and everyone started staring. After a minute, Lila and her posse of sheep walked up to extend “friendship” Nico and Travis glared while we all said no. The Liar started up the waterworks and said that Marinette is a bully who enjoys making her life miserable. Mari’s friends glared at them and made gagging noises.   
“Frankly, I’m appalled that you’d be so rude to a ‘bully’. It’s almost like you’re provoking a reaction by, I don’t know, destroying her sketchbook? I for one can speak for all of us when I say that I don’t want to associate myself with _that._ Anyway, I’m Hazel Levesque. The edge lord next to me is my brother Nico. The boys who look almost identical are Travis and Connor. No, they’re not twins. Travis is actually a year or so older than Connor, they’re both Marinette’s half brothers. Finally, that’s Will. He’s Nico’s boyfriend.”  
I made sure to emphasize my point as I spoke. Her eyes widened and her little group was slowly distancing from her. Well, all except for a certain former fox. To think she was Mari’s best friend and a holder of the fox miraculous at one point. The reporter never checked her facts before posting material.

Lila decided to cling to Adrien even though he pushed her off of him every single time. He looks at me pleadingly and Nico and I make sure that he’s within our reach in a moments notice. Apparently Lila claimed ‘to be Jagged Stone’s honorary niece’ and he ‘wrote a song about her’. Mari filled me in on all of that, not that I’d believe a liar when we have a human lie detector with us, otherwise known as Will. I find it sad that so many of them just desperately want Lila to be telling the truth. When her lies cave in on her, it’s going to be like a Greek Fire explosion. Everyone will likely have an existential crisis and many of them will lose whatever opportunity they had. All of them are going to be broken when they try to be friends with Mari again. From what I’ve seen, Marinette has been trying to prove Lila’s claims are false, but nobody can actually see through it. The school itself caters to the rich and the ones with connections, leaving everyone else out in the rain. It’s, to quote Chloe, ridiculous. They take everyone’s word but the victim’s.

Lila pegan spinning more rumors and told Alya to post them on her blog. Nobody doubted them once again. A few people switched factions when Lila started spouting lies about charities. A pixie-like girl, her purple-haired friend, and a red-headed boy. I haven’t learned the names of my classmates yet. Karma has a funny way of showing itself. After a while, she started to try and cling to Adrien. She grabs Will’s arm instead.   
“Uhhh. I have a boyfriend, sorry to disappoint.”   
“What do you mean, boyfriend? Adrien, why are you cheating on me?” There go the waterworks. She brought out her crocodile tears and didn’t notice that Adrien was standing behind Marinette with his arms over her shoulders.   
“One, he’s not Adrien. I am. Second, I’m not your boyfriend, I never was. I can sue you for slander Lila.” She whipped her head around and stared at Adrien with her eyes wide. She messed up, big time. I am just glad that Chloe dragged Nico to the vending machine under the promise of caffeine. That is her only saving grace. 


End file.
